Nikolai Belinski
For the WWII Russian tank commander, see Nikolai Badanov. For the Loyalist helicoper pilot, see Nikolai. |affiliations = Red Army |birth = 1917-1920 |death = 1946 near Breslau, Germany (only in the trailer - added in for dramatic effect) |weapon = M1911, up to four stielhandgranates and any weapon picked up }} Nikolai Belinski (Russian: Николай Белинский) was a Russian and possibly Polish soldier with Polish descent who fought in World War II. He appears in Shi No Numa and Der Riese. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fred_Tatasciore#Video_game_roles BiographyShi No Numa Character Bios Quotes Shi No Numa/quotes Der Riese/quotes Trivia * Nikolai was the second to die at the hands of the Zombies (in the Der Riese Trailer) he was pinned down by the undead and was swarmed when he ran out of ammo for the PPsh-41. * Nikolai's death in the Der Riese trailer could have been added for dramatic effect instead of showing he is supposed to die. * Nikolai could also not die, since any other character will go revive him. *When using Pack-A-Punch Nikolai when waiting may say "For Fuck Sake! Give me my fucking gun Already!" *The PPSH-41 seems to be his weapon of choice. *Nikolai is the only Russian character heard using bad language through out the entire game (besides in the campaign when Reznov occasionally curses in Russian and in Heart of the Reich.). *You are controlling Nikolai when your point color is blue. *Nikolai seems to be the comic relief of Shi No Numa and Der Riese. He is constantly referring to Communism, Vodka, and Russia in his quotes. *Nikolai Belinski bares a striking resemblance to Chernov, though they are from different families and they are nothing alike in personality. Although when killing zombies with a flame-thrower, he says "I was on fire once, it was no fun." possibly referring to when Chernov was burned in front of the Reichstag in the single player mission Heart of the Reich. *One of Nikolai's quotes in the zombie map Shi No Numa when he gets a sniper rifle (or rarely the PPSh-41), is "Vasili would be proud". It may refer to the Call of Duty 2 character, Vasili Koslov, but it is more likely a reference to the famous Russian sniper, Vasili Zaytsev. *Another one of Nikolai's quotes in Shi No Numa when he gets a headshot is "Holy shit, did you see that fucking head come apart?", this is a reference to a line from Platoon, a 1986 War film set in Vietnam. World at War has been seen referring to Platoon before. *It is currently unknown why or how he was in the middle of a swamp in the Pacific. Possibly he was dropped at the front lines to end the Zombie threat or maybe was part of Operation August Storm, Soviet Union's invasion of the Japanese-controlled Manchuria. *It is interesting that Nikolai always pairs up with Richtofen in the trailers, as they are direct enemies. As being Russian/German, and completely hating each other in-game. *Nikolai seems to have no respect for Takeo Masaki, as in Der Riese, he makes quotes such as "We should watch Takeo, there's something wrong with that boy" or "Maybe Takeo is a zombie, I mean, how can you tell?" *Before the war, he was apparently a Carpenter, because when you get the Carpenter power up, he says "I used to be a carpenter", which explains, somewhat, why he owned an axe. *It is revealed that Nikolai killed his first 2 wives with the Double-Barreled Shotgun and the PPSh-41, and his third wife with the PTRS-41. He says that his first wife was a bitch, but he said that when he killed his second wife, he thought it was an accident (apparently she talked too much). His fifth wife is possibly the only wife he killed without a gun, instead using his axe. *One possible reason for Nikolai being rude to Takeo is the Russo-Japanese War, which Russia and Japan had a peace treaty after, and also World War II itself when Soviet Union and Japan were enemies. *He commonly makes quotes about vodka, feeding to a common stereotype that Russians are heavy vodka drinkers. *He was apparently a hunter before the war, as one of his quotes when he gets the teddy bear is "In Russia, I kill bears TEN TIMES your size!". This could also be because of him being frustrated that the teddy bear is moving the mystery box. *Nikolai seems to be the only one of the playable characters who doesn't directly disrespect Dempsey. It is clear Richtofen doesn't like Dempsey because he kills too quickly, also Takeo's quote "My gun is like Dempsey's head. Empty," shows his dislike of Dempsey. *There appears to be writing on Nikolai's bag, and upon closer inspection, it says Nikolai's Vodka, likely where he keeps his vodka. *Dr. Richtofen calls Nikolai his Cossack comrade or friend. A possible reason for this is that Richtofen likes Nikolai because he murdered his wives brutally. *Rarely, Nikolai will sing the jingle for Quick Revive when using the Pack-a-Punch Machine. *Nikolai is apparently a Cossack, as one of his quotes are "This is not a good weapon for a Cossack!" Also, Richtofen refers to him as his "Cossack friend." Cossacks faced discrimination in the newly formed Soviet Union, and a significant number saw Germans as liberators and defected from Red Army ranks (either directly or out of prisoner pools) into the German Army in Cossack units. *It seems that Tank, Nikolai, Takeo, and Edward all hate each other, but one of the bigger friendships lies between Edward and Nikolai. *Because he has a Polish surname, some have suggested he may come from a Polish background. This is possible because in the early 1600s Poland was divided between Russia and some German states, with it only becoming free after World War I. *It is unknown if Nikolai's death in the Der Riese trailer is to be considered canon seeing as how you can hear him complain about the music at the end of the trailer. *When playing as Nikolai and you get the Carpenter bonus, you will hear him sometimes say, "I've got a hammer, now get me a sickle!" This is referring to the Soviet Union's symbol, the hammer and the sickle. *Nikolai is portrayed as the "classic" Russian sterotype. *When ever Nikolai kills a zombie by knifing, he says a line. Knifing many zombies during instakill can result in him saying over 4 lines simultaneously. References Der Riese trailer Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Characters Category:Imperial Zombies Category:Der Riese Category:CoD: WaW Characters Category:Shi No Numa Category:Playable Characters